Mayans MC: New Recruit
by Maribel Beautiful
Summary: We all know that stories about the M.c Mayans But what happens when Marcus brings a girl in who knew her mother, he treats her like a daughter even though he doesn't have another daughter of her name is Mackenzie Fernandez. A young chick that may have the guts to do everything on her own. But what will she do when she sees Marcus again, will she join the Mayans club?
1. Mayans Cast and OC Character

_Nina Gutierrez: Ashely Costello_

 _Nina, the beautiful emo girl in the entire school, the best singer/ dancer to all of the community but rich folk like footballs players and cheerleaders are not liking her but why don't they, she has done nothing to them until now._

 _But now meeting this Hector person, he has truly shown her the meaning of her life, knowing he is in a gang, she sure doesn't care about that, nor cares about the punks at the Newberry High._

 _Feeling her heart so warm and gently when she is around the gang member but then seeing her best friend coming, it made her truly happy that she has no words to describe it._

 _Hector Tontz: Richard Carabal_

 _The gang leader who would kill anyone who harms his family or disrespect his name and gang. But many people in his gang ask him why was he falling in love or taking a liking to an Emo girl, he has asked himself that question many, many time, can't find the answer._

 _Being in a gang was hard at first but for him, it was easy, because he has shown the true meaning of Bravery, Honor, trust, meeting Nina was sure crazy, seeing her beauty for who she truly was, the part was trying not to use her like the other woman that he has been with._

 _Jasmin Lopez; Selena Gomez_

 _Best friend of Nina since two but she moved away when Nina was abused and shut out from the deep paths of her friend. Years have passed and now she is back, what will she doe when she runs into a handsome gang member._

 _Mike Munoz: Theo Rossi_

 _Mike is Hector right-hand man, whatever he wants to get the job done, he goes to him to help him get the job done, where he suddenly meets a beautiful girl, doesn't know how to react, well he just has to take some time to get his head straight._

 _Mateo Costello: Benjamin Bratt_

 _The Step-father of Nine, who always spoils her with his wife aside of him, she never once gotten mad at him over anything, not hated him for it, he treated her like how a daughter should be treated. He will protect her until his last breath from any harm._

 _Mateo has a secret that Nina doesn't know about, he has putt he secret behind him in order to keep her safe._

 _Camila Costello: Queen Latifah_

 _The Step-mother of Nina, she always loves to play dress up with Nina, and she enjoyed it, with her last child, she had a miscarriage when she was only 34, it was hard for her, but adopting Nina up her spirt, it made her happy._

 _She always wanted a daughter, now she has one who is beautiful no matter how she looks and they have an older son name Yuno who is fresh out of high school and in college, well so they thought._

 _Yuno Costello: Sung Kang_

 _The oldest brother where he was adopted before Nine, always gives her what she likes, projects her, even when she is afraid to go alone to get some groceries, but seeing her grow up into a beautiful woman has made him very happy._

 _He is a fast car driver, fresh out of high school, he has been in Tokyo, Japan for a long time but now has finally come home to his family, mom and dad are going to be happy to see him._

 _Nina loves to make him very smile, she enjoys his company when they go out to eat or to the store._

 _Football players_

 _Zack Carter: Charlie Puth_

 _The Captain of the Newberry high football team, always an attitude toward others, hated being around them except for his one weakness, cheerleader, of course, he always likes them, always cherished them, likes watching them, he is a pervert._

 _But then bullying Nina was funny to him, he never liked her, she was an outcast for the school that needed to be put in her place._

 _Gary Winston: Chris Hemsworth_

 _Always the joker type when his jokes go too far, Nine sure didn't like nor the football team, she despises them, how they always act so cool when they are a bunch of idiots in uniform, especially this guy, who she wants dead._

 _No matter how many time she has seen him, it makes her sick to even look at him, staring at him would only give her nightmares until the day he gets the wish he deserves by her, she truly gets to hurt every single one of them, no matter what the cost is, she doesn't care._

 _Wade Marshall: Tom Haddleston_

 _A womanizer freak, always picking up woman after woman who never once truly stayed with one girl, seeing the team always picking on Nina, he hated it, don't get him wrong, but it was either help her or do nothing at all._

 _What is the fact of him like a woman if he can't help one single girl, the kindest girl in the whole school._

 _David Taylor: Robert Downey Jr._

 _The dumbest man who can even pass a test without failing or cheating on the matter, how did he even make it out to be the football player which he probably had his mommy and daddy helping him out, hah such a coward and weak he is, but why to mess with Nina, he doesn't care who he hurts until he gets hurt himself._

 _one time was all it takes where he never once apologized to anyone about hitting them or pushing them on purpose, he doesn't give a damn, about his family, himself or his friends, he was always the running around type._

 _Noah William: Dave Batista_

 _The hotshot out of the whole group, he is super strong, never cares who he tackles in a game, but feeling something bad in his heart where his team beating up Nina, leaving, sickening to the sight of what they were doing, made him feel so sad that he never wanted to see the sight again._

 _Cheerleaders_

 _Ava Jaxon: Nicki Minaj_

 _The rudest bitch in the school, always pushing people around, talking mad shit about them, no wonder why she was always not invited to the famous parties that Nina has thrown for the whole school, everyone adore Nine, it was never about her, she never cared at least once about a person's day._

 _She was always jealous of nine, never cared about why others never like her but now time for some bullying, she has always hate Nina, but Nina hasn't done anything wrong where she would go by her, pushing her just to get attention._

 _Gladys Robers: Demi Lovato_

 _She was always the pretty one to everyone, also the dumb one who can never learn to make herself useful around work, always paying someone to do it for her, was a disgrace to a woman like Nina, and the girls around the school adored Nina, not her or her friends._

 _Always the popular with the boys, with her legs open, that was all she was good for, anyways, never cared what others think, but for some reason card about what Nina thinks._

 _Harper Blythe: Kristen Stewart_

 _This one right here was always the too pale type but to some men, she was quite beautiful, no matter what the cost of her health was, she never cared about her body, only cared to be so perfect around boys, her mom approves everything she does because she is a drunk bitch just like her daughter._

 _Just a disgrace to all woman, always no having actual friends, hanging out with the bitch crew, they always get what they want and they don't even give anything to charity, poor bitches._

 _Athen Eden: Lilly Collins_

 _Always the too sexy type, boys go crazy over that, she likes to sleep with men, that is how she makes her living, her mom and daddy are rich, but she doesn't buy anything from them, she keeps it all to herself, even when she goes for her daily run._

 _Amara Presley: Zhavia Ward_

 _Now this one, well she is not all that rude obnoxious like the others she is like Nina but the opposite, mess with her and you get your ass whopped with just one hand behind her back, not even looking at the person in front of her, hah she likes Nina, She is a lesbian, but Nina doesn't roll like that, she only thinks of this one as a sister._


	2. Chapter 1:Funeral and Meeting

The day was crazy to be the first female to be a part of the Mayans Club, mother died when she was pregnant with Mackenzie, Marcus the first person to show up, seeing her sitting into the chair alone with the priest praying for her mother to rest in peace.

She looked up to see him, looking at her when he held his hand out to her, where she took it when they began to walk to the coffin, she then began to break out into tears where his arms wrapped around her hugging her.

Marcus: it's okay, I will keep you safe.

Mackenzie: but ... she's gone!

Marcus: I know... I know...

Mackenzie: I want her back, I... I want her back

Marcus: don't worry, Mija, she is still here in your heart

The few years have passed where she was going to school in her sexy clothes, hair red and black, finally placing her gown on for graduation where she was going to be the first girl to perform on stage with her band.

Principal: New Years Day

The principal was handing out the microphone to Mackenzie when she held the microphone with the music began to play, the principal was impressed with her singing. Motorcycles began to roar into the parking lot where Marcus was the first one off his bike as the other two of his men ran Into the field, seeing Mackenzie performing where Marcus and the others went toward the chairs by the teachers, then the nine men looked up to see the girl singing bery loudly and very demonic.

(A/N: Watch video or lyrics)

So soft, so gentle this rose is kind and still

With change comes hatred now time to kill

I've heard it all, I know I cared too much

But It's cruel I'd let you die

I'll take the fall, I'll be the heartless one

My veins are made of ice

Well, I'm not afraid to take the world on myself

But if I can't have it all then no one will

Nothing's gonna save me

The evil that I see has taken over me

No ones gonna save me

The damage has been done I'm righting all the wrongs

I'm relentless like you made me

You fool!

Intentions once pure and simple, now sinister and sharp

I was weak I would fall for a promise I had no guard

Been through the worse, I've seeing the purest soul

Fill up with such disdain

Watching them fall trying to take me out

I see your foolish games

Well, I'm not afraid to take the world on myself

But if I can't have it all, then no one will

Nothing's gonna save me

The evil that I see has taken over me

No ones gonna save me

The damage has been done, I'm righting all the wrongs

I'm relentless like you made me

Rotten to the core sacred vows are torn

Can't expect a snake to be a sheep

Can't expect a liar not to cheat

Rotten to the core sacred vows are torn

Can't expect a snake to be a sheep

Can't expect a liar not to cheat

But I'm not afraid to take the world on myself

But if I can't have it all then no one will

Nothing's gonna save me

The evil that I see has taken over me

No ones gonna save me

The damage has been done, I'm righting all the wrongs

I'm relentless like you made me

The song was over when the students got up and began to cheer and clap for Mackenzie when she removed her cap and threw it into the air shit the band still playing where everyone went up to her, asking for pictures and autograph. Making her way toward the table and removing her gown while standing in her full black dress, looking around to see families hugging the other students where she smiled.

Marcus: well... well that was a performance Mija

Mackenzie: Thank you... Wait Mija

Turning herself around where her eyes widened before then he held a bouquet of Roses where she fell to her knees with tears pouring down her cheek, feeling a hand pulling her up with Marcus holding the roses out to her when she jumped into his arms where he held her waist, spinning her around.

Mackenzie: You came!

Marcus: of course I would come, I wouldn't miss anything

Mackenzie: I'm really glad you're here Marcus, who are they?

She points at nine men staring at her when she stepped in front of Marcus where his hand was on her shoulder where she began to stare at the nine men were staring deeply into his eyes where Marcus clapped his hand together, snapped them right out of their trance, Marcus walked toward them as he turned around and began to look at her.

Marcus: Mackenzie, these are the new recruits of My club, Mayans.

Mackenzie: oh they're from the little dress shop, right yeah, it's great to meet you all, let me guess their names, Ezekiel, Angel, Bishop the leader, Riz, Taza, Johnny, also known as Coco? Gilbert, Hank.

By their reactions, she guessed all the names just like that when she placed her jacket on her body before then looking up at the nine men, seeing their eyes widened.

Marcus: I've got a surprise for you, Mija, Come on.

Mackenzie: You did

Marcus: Hell yeah, Prima

They began to walk toward the parking lot where a tow truck unloaded a car that was wrapped on top of the hoodie when she looked at it confused as Marcus, the Nine men began to remove the sheet from the car when her eyes widened at the texture and color of the car, aside the car, was a red and black bike.

Mackenzie: oh shit, is this mine

Marcus: yeah

Mackenzie: no, no I couldn't

Marcus: yes you could, it's yours

Mackenzie: yeah, you're joking right!

Marcus: no I'm not, Mija

Mackenzie: oh my god

Jumping up and down where she began to run up to the car, where she placed her hand on the top of hood, where reporters and fans were taken pictures of her, she was smiling into the camera, she then saw Marcus and then rest of them where watching while she was giving autographs to the boy and girl fans.

Ezekiel: how long is she going to be doing that?

Bishop: patient prospect

Riz; well she needs to hurry up, we don't have time for her!

Mackenzie: Do you want to get shot puto?

Mackenzie was behind the nine of then with her jacket around her shoulder when she walked over to Michael who was staring at him, her right hand on her hip.

Mackenzie: so you don't like to waste time do you Riz?

Riz: oh that is not what I meant

Mackenzie: then what did you meant by that?

Riz; oh I just...

Marcus; who cares, let's go, Mija follow us okay

Mackenzie: yeah got it

Making her way back to the car when she began to start the car up, watching them pulling our of the parking lot with her motorcycle on the back of the tow truck when she began to drive off.

Arriving at the clubhouse where she came out of the car, grabbing her bag, where everyone was already inside where making her way into the door, where everyone stopped and watched her when she walked into the room, sitting on the chair with her legs crossed.

Marcus P.O.V

Sitting into the chair with everyone talking what he grabbed the Gravel and slammed it on to the table where everyone stared at him.

Marcus: I want everyone to here to let Mackenzie into our club.

Everyone eyes widened when he said those words, they're began to talk one another where Marcus and Bishop looked at them, shaking their heads. Just when they're heard music playing, where then cheering and screaming fans, before then every one of them stood up where they looked outside, seeing the girls and boys cheering for Mackenzie.

Marcus: all in favor for Mackenzie to be in the group!

All: Yeah!

Mackenzie was singing and dancing around with her hair let down, just then she stopped as the fans were smiling when they began to walk out of the gate when she saw the group coming out of the club, when she jumped from the stage to only find herself in someone's arms.

Angel: Nice catch Coco

Johnny: yeah whatever

Mackenzie: now, put me down

Johnny: Yeah yeah

He placed her on the ground where she walked toward Marcus as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder when they began to make their way back inside where the all sitting at the round table where she sat on top of chair with her legs crossed again.

Mackenzie: Okay so what were you gentlemen talking about in the room!

Bishop: nothing?

Mackenzie: oh sure!

Marcus: we've were thinking

Mackenzie: mhm!

Marcus: well we want you to join our club, become. Prospect.

Mackenzie: hell yeah, you're serious

She jumped up from the chair and stood infront of Marcus and looked into his eyes, making him, looking at her. He then got up where she stepped back a bit to only find herself hitting someone's chest.

Che: Watch it girly

Seeing Che holding her shoulders where she was looking into his eyes before snapping out of the trance, before turning herself around and looking at Marcus where he held the Mayans jacket, the color was like her hair color, she was excited when she turned around to look at herself into the mirror.

Mackenzie: wow this is amazing, now I'm a prospect.

Angel: well yeah

Bishop: there you go?

Mackenzie: on no need to give me that!

Bishop: you earned it.!

Mackenzie: oh wow this is the best day ever!

Refusing the collar on to be jacket where she stood in front of the mirror, adjusting the color of the bottom, seeing it was only Ezekiel that stayed behind where she looked at him before he turned, looking away Embarrassed .

Mackenzie: what's wrong with you?

Ezekiel: nothing is wrong

Mackenzie: Okay whatever

She walked over to Marcus where he patted his legs then she sat down on his lap when he had his arms around her neck with Mackenzie crossing her legs once again.

Mackenzie: what is the mission

Johnny: we don't want you to worry, you little face.

That was when she lost it, getting up and making her way toward Johnny and then she slapped him where he stood up, was close to his face, she wasn't going down without a fight.

He raised his hand toward her then she kicked his leg where she made him fall to the ground, her foot on his chest.

Mackenzie: what did you say? I didn't hear.

Johnny: get the fuck off me

Mackenzie: or what baby boy

Struggling from her foot on his chest where she stepped off of his chest when he got up and then he was going to attack her where he was being held back by Angel and Riz, when she stepped backwards where Marcus touched her shoulder and then she moved away from him, his eyes widened.

Johnny; see... that all she is.

Angel: shut up? Johnny

Stepping back when Johnny looked at her, seeing the hurt into her eyes, she began to make her way toward the door, when a pair of hands grabbing, knocking her out, carrying her in their arms, when the Mayans saw the men taken her, Marcus fell to his knees.

Marcus: Mackenzie?????????

The car drove off, leaving the Mayans shock to move.


	3. Chapter 2: Mackenzie Kidnapped

It felt like it has been a while that her body was very weak, hearing footsteps up to her, raising the chains where her bare back was showing, smirking at the people.

Mackenzie: You're all Dead! When I get Loose, you will die?

Man: If you can get out of here, Pretty!

Mackenzie: Well, we needed leverage for the Mayans!

Mackenzie: What do they have that You will tradeit for me?

Man: You will see!

Mackenzie: Eh, whatever Bastard???

The secondman stood behind her when he held the whips, lunge it forward, marks across her back where she was screaming, the camera recording everything that the man was doing, they'reenjoying into the way she was screaming.

"Back at the Mayans"

Marcus pacing back where then of their phones were ringing when Ezekieluploaded a video on his phone where they all heard the scream, looking at the phone where they saw Mackenzie chained up.

Man: if the Mayans are watching, you don't want your little Mackenzie to get hurt do you? Do what you're asked, we will call with further details, smile for the camera.

One of their hands gripped her hair tightly where she looked into the camera, smirkingwhere she spitsblood on to the man, where he smacked her across the face, where her head to the side.

Mackenzie: Do not do it, Marcus, don't do it, you heard me, I'm stronger than you think! I won't forgive you if you do it?

just then they whipped across her back when a door busted opened when the man dropped the gun where the others began to run, then Marcus and their eyes widened with the men began to remove her from the chains, the camera shut off when Alvarez got a call from Mr. Galindo, Bishop looked at him and them, before they all ran out of the door.

Meanwhile, Mackenzie was asleep in the car, her head on the seat, her head was covered in sweat and dirt were then feeling the car stops, her body being carriedout of the car while motorcycles began to drive up, Mackenzie sleeping the man's arms.

Just then She began to open her eyes way when she saw Marcus and the others were looking at her when Miguel was stepping out of the car when he then took her from man's hand. Marcus looking over to see Mackenzie asleep in Miguel's arms, seeing Nothing but Marks and bruising on her face.

Miguel: You werevery lucky, we've got to where she was before anything else happened to her, Better take her to the hospital.

Marcus: Yeah

Mackenzie: Help... Me

Hearing Mackenzie's voice when Galindo began to leave in the car, where Marcus turned his head down to look at Mackenzie where she was grabbing his torso, tears and small blood pouring down her back. Just seeing her in pain where everyone started to worry, Marcus went back to his ride where Angel looked at Marcus.

Angel: Marcus, Let me take her, I'll call you guys

Marcus: Fine

Angel wrappinghis arm around Mackenzie, Marcus Small jacket around her, covering her body, her head right on to his chest, where Marcus and the others pulled away when Ezekielstood with him and Mackenzie, it intended to suddenly make him jealous, Angel began to drive off with her to the place where they was a private doctor on the side of the border!

Arrivingsoon at the place where everyone was, Angel didn't have time to shut off his bike where he rushed inside before then the doctor stopped them all from coming in, where the ladies took her from his hand, closing the door when they started to clean her wounds, her painful scream at the top of her lungs, cleaning the infected whip lashes on to her back.

Doctor: She is going to be fine, she would like to see you, not anyone else, but come Quietly!

Marcus nodding his head where everyone looking at him when he began to move forward, entering the room where he saw the bandages around her back, placing the white robe around her, turning herself around where she was seeing the man who raised her!

Marcus: Mackenzie?

Mackenzie: s...stay back, please

Marcus: It's me, Mija, it's Marcus don't be afraid!

Mackenzie: I'm scared, where am I?

Marcus: You're here with me, you're going to be okay

Mackenzie: No I'm Not, just l...l leave me be

Marcus: Mija?

Mackenzie: Please?

Marcus looking at Mackenzie where she begun to lay down, the assistant nurse checking her vitals where her pulse was steady and healthy, Marcus walking toward the door where everyone stood up, looking at him, he walked to his bike, sitting on the seat.

The days went on where Mackenzie was helping the woman around the club, the men were coming home from their job, Marcus wanted Mackenzie to take a couple of days off from work, the girls beside her, staring at the cut lashes across her back when Mackenzie turned around where the two females looked away.

The motorcycles came into the door where everyone went our where all the girls went out the door where the two female stayed behind where they begun to help her move, just when she looked at the girls, where she held both of their hands, it made her nervous to see they boys again when she gotten out of the hospital.

The bikes roared into the clubwhere they were getting off their bikes, when Marcus saw Mackenzie standing by the two woman, he walked over to her, before pulling her into a soft hug, findinghimselfhearing asoft whimper from Mackenzie.

Marcus: Did I hurt you!

Mackenzie: No, just hurts a little, don't worry about it.

Marcus: how can I not worry, you're my daughter after all.

Mackenzie: Marcus, Really I'm fine.

Marcus: Okay, and I've got you something.

Mackenzie: W... what did you get me even though I told younot to.

Marcus: Oh come on now.

Mackenzie: Fine, ugh?

He opened the small bag handing her the small box where she looked at him before then opening the box, finding her heart skipping a beat, her eyes widened, then staring back at Marcuswhere her mouth lit up a smile.

Marcus: By the tell on your face, you like it. I bought it on my way from Oakland.

Mackenzie: You bought this for me.

Marcus: Of course, i knew how much you these type of things so I bought them.?

Mackenzie: Thank you, so much.

Marcus: Hey don't cry!

Looking at him in confusion where tears were pouring down her cheek, touching her cheekwhere she felt the tears and smiled.

Mackenzie: I'm not crying.

Marcus: Ummmm?

Mackenzie: I'm happy.

Marcus: I'm so happy you liked it.

Everyone walked inside where Angel, Coco, Ezekielstanding by their motorcycles when she walked slowlyaway from their sight, being stopped at the door with an arm grabbing her wrist, not turning around to see the person's hand on her shoulder.

Che: You're doing okay, Mackenzie.

Mackenzie: Yes, just fine.

Che: Does it hurt?

Mackenzie: no, not really.

Che: it must have hurt.

Mackenzie: Yes it did and you couldn't know anything about it.

Che: why do you say that?

Walking away from him where she went inside while she stood there in shock where Bishop cameup to him and just patted his arm. Mackenzie walking inside and behind the bar where she began to clean the cups.

Staring at her reflectionin the mirror where the door opened to theroom where Marcus along with the others coming out of the room, making their way toward the bar.

Mackenzie: What will it be boys?

Toza: Nine Beers Darling!

Mackenzie: coming up!

Sliding nine beers down where she accidentally cut her hand on the glass that fell on the floor where everyone stopped, where she kneeldown and began to clean the glass pieces, Angel was about to move forward with the two girls came toward her. They've began to help her clean the pieces of glass when she hid her hand from Marcusbefore walking out the door, opening it where she walked to her motorcycle, sitting on top of Julie, she name her motorcycle, taking the glass out of her hand where she let out a small whimper before throwingthe glass.

Coco: you need help there, girly.

Mackenzie: . . .

Hearing the voice when she hid her facewith her hands before trying to fully sit on her seat, Coco came closer where he lifted her hand up, examiningher hand where she let a small whimper, he removed his bandannafrom his neck.

Wrapping it around her hands tightly, when she looked at him before moving her hand away and placing her hands into her pockets where Coco began to light a cigarette.

Coco: Hey, way back when we almost had a fight, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry about that, no hard feelings Eh.

Mackenzie: It's fine, there isno need to remember about that, let's just forget about it.

Coco: Oh why! we should talk about it!

Mackenzie: no, not now?

Coco: Why can't we talk about this?

Mackenzie: i... I have somewhere to be.

Coco: Mackenzie?

Before Coco could speak any other words where she got on to her motorcycle, placing the helmet on her head driving out of the drive way with no one on her tail.

Marcus came out of the door while he and Bishop walked toward Coco where he'd put out cigarette. Bishop looking at Coco with a concernedlook.

Bishop: where is Mackenzie going?

Coco: she said she'll be back, she seemed really upset to even talk to me.

Bishop: Angel, Prospect, go follow her?

The both of them nodding their heads before they walked to their motorcycle and began to drive off out the gate, leaving Bishop and Marcus alone.

Marcus: What is wrong with Mackenzie?

Bishop: I don't know!

Marcus: Has she been Taking her Medicine?

Bishop: I don't know about that?

They both looking at the gate where Angel and Ezekielwere driving around on their motorcycle, where they stopped at the end of the road, hearing music playing, turning their head, to see Mackenzie's band on the stage playing where she was walking on to the stage where the music started playing.

Mackenzie: You all heard of this song before it's called "Again"

Just then she began to sing where everyone was cheering, clapping to the rhythm, staring at everyone where she caught Ezekieland Angel looking at her.

Angel: This is why she is always so angry!

Ezekiel: now we found out where she went this whole time.

Angel: Should we go back.

Ezekiel: No let's stay with her..


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble In Paradise

The month went by where her scars were healing properly, hearing commotion outside of her room, opening the door with her eyes wandering around, making it out the door, walking down the hallway with her bag on her shoulder, holding her kute jacket where made it out of the hallway, watching the girls having fun, just then Chucky came up to her and holding a package, a rose with a letter attached to the box.

Grabbing the box, placing the rose on the table where she then opened the letter, reading it.

You're mine, one and only

No one will take you from me.

You're mine, one and only

I'll kill for you.

You're mine, one and only

Stay away from men.

You're mine, one and only

I'll die for you.

You're mine, one and only

-Secret Admirer

Opening the box where she saw a poor cat's head where she jumped out of her chair where Chucky came to her side, he looked inside of the box where he saw the cats head, Mackenzie hiding her face into his shirt, Chucky rubbing her head.

An hour has passed where the girls were gone, Chucky and Taza were digging the small cat's hole, Bishop walking over to Taza and Chucky, Mackenzie sitting alone on the bench by the garage.

Bishop: what's going on!

Taza: Someone sent her this and a dead cat's head.

Marcus: what!

Bishop: who is it from?

Chucky: there was no name, nothing sorry guys.

Bishop: how is she holding up.

Chucky: she is hanging in there but she really cared about the cat.

Bishop: I'll go talk to her.

Marcus: Thank you, Bishop.

With Bishop walking away from Marcus where Chucky placed the dirt into the hole before Taza and Marcus walked inside, Bishop sitting beside Mackenzie, her eyes were puffy from crying, placing his hand on her head where she Placed her head on his shoulder.

Mackenzie: will I die too, I didn't want Miss Wiggles to die.

Bishop: Mackenzie, you're not going to die, you're the toughest girl around here, you must be strong Chica.

Mackenzie: Bishop, you're right, I'm tough, I shouldn't be so down, I will avenge Ms. Wiggles faith.

Mackenzie got up from the bench, taking a whole sip of her drink where she was walking ahead, Bishop behind her on her tail, the door slamming open where everyone looking atMackenzie where she sat on the counter.

Mackenzie: I need everyone's help, I know that I'm just a prospect but I want to put this murder to the ground after you guys can give me the punishments.

Everyone was staring at Mackenzie, thinking she was playing a joke but Marcus can see right through her, she wasn't playing a joke on them, her eyes turning dark, Marcus standing up, walking toward her and placed his hand on top of her shoulder.

Marcus; all right, Mija what is the plan!

Mackenzie: My plan is, that I will have angel, Coco, Ezekiel as my little date's to my concert, then after we all go out where I go into the restroom, that is when you'll probably notice someone following me, don't worry, I will have my knife on me, Coco will come in but first, I want to talk to him in private.

Coco's head shot up where he turned his head and everyone began to leave, heading outside where she got up from the counter, walking over to him, Coco took a sip of beer where she was about to speak, her body pinned to the table where seeing Coco on top of her, himself in between her legs.

with the both of them, struggling against one another, Mackenzie then punched him where her cheek was bruised, lip was bleeding, he stood up while looking at her, with her removing her bag.

Mackenzie: come on then!

Coco ran forward while he swung his fist forward and it collapsed to her nose where she smiled while wiping the blood away from her face where Angel, Ezekiel came into the door, pulling Coco off her, where Taza pulling her back with Marcus watching them holding the both of them.

Bishop looking at Coco and Mackenzie with Marcus pulling her to the table, she sat down as Chucky began to patch the small bruise while then placing the ice on her lip, looking down in shame.

The hour had passed with her in a black dress with a mask covering her face, just then walking from the door, where everyone looking at her, seeing how very beautiful she looked, Angel's eyes widened with the expression of shocked, going across his face, just where Marcus along with Bishop walking to Mackenzie.

Bishop: you think you're ready for this!

Mackenzie: don't count me.

Marcus: I'm not doubting, you, I'm just worried.

Mackenzie: I will be fine, trust me.

Bishop: okay!

Mackenzie: okay I'm off.

Bishop: we'll meet you there?

Mackenzie: Alright

The rest of the others began to leave Mackenzie alone is the room, Angel, Coco, Ezekiel were staring at her in awe, before moving forward as the four of them were walking to their motorcycles where she went into her car, began to drive off.

Mackenzie stopped in front of the building where she'd opened where reporters and camera crew were taking her pictures, Angel held his hand out for her hand, where she stepped out of her car.

RP. 1: Mackenzie?

RP. 2: What is your big expressionfor your awards tonight!

Mackenzie: To be honest, I don't care if I win, all I care about is singing and being here with my family and friends.

Rp. 3: What does it feel to be the daughter of a gang?

Mackenzie's eyes widened where she then smiled before looking into the reporters' expression looks upon their dace, where she gasped her arm.

Mackenzie: It's like I'm a newborn into a perfect family!

Every reporter stood quietly where she walked passed them Coco, Angel, Ezekiel on her tail where they all walked to the backstage, the beauty participants were placing makeup on her face where Coco and the two others stood away from the chair. Just after her crew were already setting up for the performance where she was dressed in her outfit where she saw Marcus along with the others coming toward her, relaxing her hands on the microphone with Marcus placing his hands on top of her arm.

Marcus: Don't worry, Mija, you will do great!

Mackenzie: I know that I will.

Host: Please welcome to the stage "New Years Day"

Walking to the middle of the stage where she removed her hoodie, starring at the audience with her black eye contacts where Marcus and his crew were watching her when she started to sing, to the highest sound, finally then someone pointing a laser pointer at her head, making Marcus along with the others turning their head, seeing an elderly man pointing the laser at her head which made her not notice, not one bit.

The song had finished with her stepping off the stage and then walking to her dressing room, redressing herself where a knocked appeared on her door.

Walking back to the door where Angel and Ezekiel appeared right in front of her where she placed on her necklace which made the both of them, lost their track in talking or saying what they were going to say, so than snapping her fingers where she looked at the both of them.

Mackenzie: Do you two have something to say?

Angel: oh... We're just checking on you, that was all!

Mackenzie: okay then let's get going, you two.

Ezekiel: s..sure

By an hour, Mackenzie was sitting with Angel on her right and Ezekiel on her left, listening to the announcement of the people who'll win the award or not, but then not a moment too soon, the host opened an envelope where he smiled.

Host: The winner for this Evening... is. Mackenzie Fernandez!

Her eyes widened where everyone stood up and clapping for her, standing up, tears forming in her eyes where she looked at him before hugging Ezekiel and Angel, moving away from them and walking toward the stage, the host holding her hand where she took the award, standing in front of the Microphone.

Mackenzie: Wow, this is amazing, well I would love to thank you to my fans who have supported me all the way. To my step-dad, Marcus Alvarez and his family for helping me, getting through the toughest time, from the past, to now, Marcus thank you so much for everything, you have made my days so Happy and to my mother, if you're watching over me, I love you, Thank you all.

Everyone was clapping and cheering, tears forming into her eyes where she walked with the other woman down the stage where Marcus along with the others are waiting, she walked up to all of them were staring at her with Marcus walking up to her and pulled her into a hug.

Marcus: your mom would be so proud of you!

Mackenzie: I know, I just wish she could have seen it.

Marcus: She is here but in your heart.

Mackenzie: Thank you, Marcus, Now let's get going, I'm hungry.

Leaving straight out the door while then she looked around to see her car gone, now she was pissed where Marcus was looking at her before he'd placed his hand on her head which made her calm right away, the two of them walking over to the motorcycle where her motorcycle was at home, her car stolen, then he began to drive off, toward the restaurant.

Angel opened the door where she and along with the others walking inside behind her, everyone staring at her, where a male waiter walking up to her where Ezekiel stood in front of her protectively where the male stopped.

Male: Would you men like a table!

Mackenzie: By the window, please.

The waiter showed us to the window where she sat in first beside Marcus and Bishop, where she placed her headphones on, listening to music where she took out her book, starting to write where Marcus looked at her where she was writing in her book, humming to the beat in her music.

Waiter: what can I get you to eat, guys?

Marcus: My daughter will have a cheeseburger with a salad on the side.

Waiter: Anything else.

Angel: nine of your beers.

Nodding his head where he began to walk away with the chief where everyone was enjoying their conversation when she got up from her seat, walking away from the table where everything was going to plan, with a man following her, Coco, Angel, Ezekiel were watching the man.

Looking at herself into the mirror where she places lipstick around the pattern, hearing the door open, seeing the man with long dark hair where he held a gun before he reacted, taking out her knife, stabbing his hand and kicking him to the wall where he was knocked out with her noticing the door opened with Coco, Angel, standing there.

Mackenzie: this is him, he had a gun!

Angel: you kicked his ass, damn girly!

Mackenzie: you want to lose that tongue.

Coco: It's a joke, hello, we're playing.

Mackenzie: Whatever!

The both of them, picking the guy up where she went back outside, walking back to the table and sitting down where she began to watch everyone where everyone was drinking their beer when she started to eat her meal.

Marcus: Is the food good, mija!

Mackenzie: yes it is and I caught the admirer, Angel and Coco took him.

Marcus: Really! I'm impressed.

Mackenzie: Hey, I'm a tough girl after all.

Marcus: Yes you are.

The hour has passed where she then walked toward the motorcycle when she placed the helmet on where they drove off.


End file.
